Como Perros y Gatos ::
by chidorisagara
Summary: que raro que no te quejas enana.-susurro en su oido. ¿para que? de todos modos no vas a detenerte.-dijo sonriendole seductoramente.


_: : :Como Perros y Gatos : : :_

_._

_._

_._

…_Muestras de afecto en público…_

_Los dos se amaban, deseaban, se enloquecían, su amor ara pasional, divertido, arriesgado e irracional, pero eso ya era demasiado. Los "mimos" en la cocina en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Isshin Kurosaki, no eran algo bueno, no era el mejor lugar ni el momento. No por tantas personas a solo unos metros, o la presión de que pudieran descubrirlos, mas que nada, porque cierto pervertido cabeza de la familia Kurosaki, merodeaba toda la casa buscando escenas comprometedoras para hacerlas aun más._

_Los besos mojados y presurosos de Ichigo no le dejaban lugar a replicas, las caricias suaves e intensas no la dejaban pensar con claridad y como si fuera poco, tenia su cuerpo demasiado pegado al de ella, casi no la dejaba respirar, y lo peor era que en esos momentos su c__uerpo no le demandaba el aire, parecía que prefería morir sin poder respirar, que alejarse solo un poco del chico._

__que raro que no te quejas enana-habla dificultosamente en su __oído, para luego mirarla a la cara._

__¿para que hacerlo? De todos modos no vas a detenerte.-dijo __sonriéndole seductoramente a medida que con un dedo juguetón batía los despeinados cabellos de Ichigo._

__no seas aburrida, __así es más emocionante ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si el viejo llegara a descubrirnos?-pregunto con un tono divertido en la voz, ya que se había acostumbrado a las tontas suposiciones de su padre-seguro pensaría que su nieto esta por nacer-agrego con cierta timidez._

__no lo se, pero si se lo que __sucedería si tus hermanas nos ven, ¿quieres pervertir sus inocentes mentes?_

_Eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo se alejara de ella, __Rukia sabía lo cuidadoso que era con las mellizas y si las ponía a las dos en alguna situación que el shinigami no aprobara, él reaccionaba siempre como ella quería._

____cállate, puedes decirlo por Yuzu, pero Karin… es mas pervertida que yo-le informo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido._

_Rukia __reprimió una carcajada para tensar los músculos, mirando en dirección a la puerta, mas precisamente al picaporte, Ichigo la miro con una ceja enarcada, siguió la trayectoria de su vista y sus ojos se posaron el en brilloso metal, ella sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó con el espectáculo._

__de verdad que yo… sabes que no puedo hacer eso-hablo __Rukia bajando la cabeza con una expresión triste a medida que apretaba los dientes, con rabia._

__¿de que estas hablando __Rukia?-pregunto el pelinaranja confuso por el estado de animo de la joven._

____¡no podemos hacer "eso" en la cocina! Si tu familia o nuestros amigos nos encuentran, no se lo que podría pasar, además, sabes que todavía no me siento lista-ahora la pequeña Kuchiki se limpiaba los aguados ojos con las manos, sacaba una servilleta del rollo de papel que estaba sobre la mesada y sonaba su nariz sonoramente._

_Ichigo estaba perplejo, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, no solo por la __acusación, sino también por el grito que pego la chica, seguramente se había escuchado hasta la puerta de la casa y eso… no era nada bueno._

_Lo que __Rukia estuvo esperando sucedió. Kurosaki Isshin abrió la puerta, a una velocidad inimaginable para el hombre saco una cámara y les tomo varias fotos, todas desde distintos ángulos, luego le pego una palmada en el hombro a su hijo-quien todavía no podía moverse- y salio corriendo y gritando a todos los presente, pero en especial a una persona._

____¡Masaki! Nuestro hijo nos va a dar nietos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, serás una abuela en la plenitud de tu belleza, ¡estoy tan feliz!-quienes se cruzaron en el camino del "futuro abuelo" fueron las desafortunadas Karin y Yuzu, que fueron apresadas entre el cuerpo de su padre._

_Los presentes en la sala, con una gotita en la cabeza, omitieron los gritos de alegría de Isshin y siguieron con sus cosas, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre la pareja; de cualquier modo, no era nada que no se esperara._

_En la cocina, Rukia tomo de la heladera un poco de zumo y paso delante de Ichigo guiñándole un ojo._

__me retiro,__ Kurosaki-kun-hablo con su voz digna de una especializada actriz, para luego salir directo a la alcoba del chico._

_Ichigo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, ¡claro! La enana nunca se ponía en peligro, siempre se salvaba echándole la culpa de todo a él, no podía negarlo, su enemiga era inteligente y para colmo, tenia la confianza y cariño de todos los que lo rodeaban, tenia las de ganar. Al menos es este mundo…_

__Rukia… yo también puedo jugar sucio._

_._

_._

_._

_Hola: ¡feliz día de la primavera y del estudiante! Espero que la pasen muy bien todos. _

_Ojala les haya gustado lo que leyeron, ñ.ñ si quieren que lo continúe me avisan :D _


End file.
